Twin Asterix
by erixkairi13
Summary: Nanami Shimizu, the cousin of Kuroko Tetsuya joins Seirin High and becomes the gravity that will pull Kagami to the rainbow starry skies after the storm, but as a girl, how can she even do so? With the help of her twin, she just might be able to do it-no, she CAN DO IT! Disclaimer! I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All copyrights belongs to whom ever made what. I only own the OC.
1. Episode 1: ch 1

_Chapter 1: I'm Kuroko_

_If we had met differently, would I still be the still be the gimps of embodiment everyone looked up to wish for?_

Black, the shade of a shadow that surrounded my vision as my eyes unconsciously fluttered open and closed from a dream. In front was view of the night sky showing the White Tiger, Azure Dragon, Black Tortoise, Vermilion Bird, Cardinal Yellow Dragon, and the big dipper as the tail for the Ursa Major whom misdirect most people's view away from the night sky itself and the memory of the rainbow and five petals of the peach blossoms blooming after the storm when I sat under that particular tree standing while the sun shone in the blue sky. Below was the ocean, whose tide is affected by the moon and reflects the starry sky while my feet felt the algae on the earth.

_'Tomorrow,'_ I thought, _'is the first day at Seirin High… and the day we meet.'_

* * *

"At least that's what I said back on the last day of summer vacation…" my eyebrow twitched in response to the number of people at the entrance, then sighed as I look back down at the New Student Book.

All freshmen must join one extracurricular activity within one month. Any student that does not do so will be expelled.

Now, if only I can find the basketball club within the mob of seniors and freshmen.

"Are you interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played Shogi?"

"You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

As lively as it is, what about those whom want to keep a low profile?

"Basketball! Basketball club! How'd you like to join the basketball club?" yelled a guy with normal, spiky, dark brown hair and a mouth that resembles the shape of a… teddy bear?

"Koganei, you can't be serious," the guy with straight black hair said as he turned around.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" the said Koganei responded back.

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!"

"I've had had enough of your jokes, Izuki… Mitobe, make sure they can hear you!" The said Mitobe just nodded back and went back to his work silently. "You're not gonna do it, are you?"

_'I see, so this is why he chose this school,'_ I thought with a found smile on my face. However, just when that thought occurred, I saw a boy with a blank gaze, fairly pale skin, and blue eyes accompanied by hair that not only matched the sky- it matched my hair color as well. With no regrets about my confirmation, I dashed after him as if my life depended on it while dodging a halting student at one point. Finally, he stopped right in front of the map and begun to stare at a single word: Basketball.

"Kuroko!"

"Kimi/Anata wa…" we started at the same time, but I continued, "I can see you."

! "Is that you?" my lips curled up into a small smile out of relief, with the fact that he knew of my existence an extraordinary feeling shrouded me - a sensation like no other… I instantly knew that he was different from everyone else.

"So, we finally meet for real… I wonder if you'll laugh at me if I say I feel a strange connection to you." He didn't, on the contrary, he can't laugh because…

"Is that so?" he questioned, "I feel like this isn't the first time I've met you."

"That's right," I confirmed, "We are-"

* * *

… Some places elsewhere…

"Basketball! Basketball club!"

"Join the club and you'll be cute, too!"

"Are you the basketball club?" Koganei looked up to the identity of the male's shadow that shrouded him.

* * *

"Just a few more would be nice," the female voiced out.

"We couldn't even get ten."

"We're just getting started," the girl turned to face the male next to her, "We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter-Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year."

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"

"Hyuuga-kun, have you Always been so delicate?" The said Hyuuga put his head down as he sighed and put his elbow on the table, hands in the position that screamed 'I give up' then returned with, "I'll do my best, I will do my best."

"I wonder how the recruitment is going? If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be…"

'SHUFFLE' The sound caused the light brown haired girl to turn her head and respond in surprise to…

"The new students are here," Koganei weakly stated while waterfalls fell down his cheeks from his tired-looking eyes with dread covering his forehead.

"What?"

"Is this the basketball club?" the low male voice said and she tilted her head up to meet eye to eye with the tall buy carrying one of the basketball players. Astounded, she replied with a, "Yeah," while wondering who this guy is. _He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!_

"I want to join."

"What?" the senior asked as the vermillion haired guy pulled the chair out from under the table, sat down with out going around it, and gently placed Koganei gently on the table with his knees on the ground. "The basketball club."

"Eh? Um, welcome, welcome!" she started nervously, "Wait a minute," she put a paper cup of water in front of him and he drank from it. "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only, have second years to compete with, so I'm someone like your build would be…"

"I don't care. I'm going after I leave my name." Hyuuga looked at him serious as the yet to be introduced girl said, "Huh, you don't have a reason for doing?"

CLUB SIGN-UP FORM

BOYS' BASKETBALL CLUB

KAGAMI, TAIGA

He lowered his head along with the cup in hand that just finished drinking from with closed eyes and sighed.

"Not really," he said crunching the cup stood up and continued, "Basketball's the same no matter where you go in Japan." He turned around and threw the trash over his shoulder, which made it to the trashcan. The she took her eyes off the trashcan and back at Kagami, who turned his head away with a, "humph!"

* * *

"The new students are here," Koganei weakly stated while waterfalls fell down his cheeks from his tired-looking eyes with dread covering his forehead as he was being carried be the vermilion haired guy.

"Ne, Kuroko," a male version of my voice said to him, "can we just sign these forms and leave before something happens?"

"I agree."

We finished the paperwork as soon as we could and placed our papers on to of each other's. "Come on," I said right when the vermilion haired guy pulled the chair out from under the table, sat down, and gently placed Koganei gently on the table with his terrified head on our forms, "let's go."

"Right," Kuroko replied then turned around and threw the empty cup over his shoulder, which bounced off and missed.

"Oh-" I said before turning away from the sight when it was thrown at the same time as Mr. Vermilion, who turned his head away with a, "humph!" when his cup made it into the trashcan. I couldn't help but think it was quiet funny and snorted when I looked at his back, casing him to turn his head back and me doing my best to keep a straight face.

"Huh?"

"Try not to litter too much, hehe," I let out.

"Pft, look at him," a male voice said beside me.

"Hey, you shouldn't laugh at him!"

"Well, it can't be helped if he can't shoot in the first place," his says, yet is still laughing.

* * *

"He's terrifying! Is he really a first year student?" Koganei asked with a scared look on his face that was on some papers.

"He's a one in a million." Koganei started to get up in response to Izuki's voice. "You! Where have you been hiding?" He asked as Hyuuga picked up the rude freshman's form.

"Kagami, Taiga. He went to school in America. Must have learned from the source."

"Either way," the girl said, "I'm sure he'll be extraordinary."

"Yo," Koganei called out, "You forgot these club requests."

"Oh, sorry," the female apologized, and read, "Let's see, Kuroko, Tetsuya… Huh? I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all."

CLUB SIGN-UP FORM

BOYS' BASKETBALL CLUB

KUROKO, TETSUYA

TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL BASKETBALL CLUB

The last thing written brought disbelief to her eyes and bring the paper forward while squinting them. "What's wrong?" Hyuuga asked.

"H-He's from the Teiko basketball club!"

"Teiko?" he grabbed the paper to confirm what he heard with his eyes, "You mean _the _Teiko?"

"Yeah!. And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!"

"Generation of Miracles… " he turned to her, "That famous group?" She nodded and put her hand in her hair.

"Ah! Why can't I remember that golden egg's face? And that guy just came back from America. This year's first years could be ridiculous!"

"What about the form under it?"

CLUB SIGN-UP FORM

BOYS' BASKETBALL CLUB

NANATENJO KIYOMIZU SHIMIZU

KYOTO, HOME-SCHOOLED

TO HELP MY FRIEND BECOME NO. 1

"Two last names?" the captain voiced out.

"And the last one?" Koganei asked out of anxiety.

CLUB SIGN-UP FORM

BOYS' BASKETBALL CLUB

NANAMI SHIMIZU

KYOTO, HOME-SCHOOLED

TO BECOME A MANAGER THAT SUPPORTS MY TWIN, AND THE TEAM

"Wait, one of them is related to the one before!"

* * *

… After School: Gym…

"All right, looks like all the first years are here!"

One of the freshmen nudged the guy on his left.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?"

"She's a second year right? If only she were sexier…"

If only you two kept your mouth shut. The two ended up getting punched in the back of the head by Captain. "Morons, you're wrong," he said as the freshmen held the spot in pain then looked up when they noticed the girl approach them. "I'm the boys' basketball club, Aida, Riko. Nice to meet you."

"What?!"

"It's not him?" the freshman who started it all asked while pointing to a very elderly man.

"That' our advisor, Takeda-sensei."

"Seriously?" the big mouth asked.

"You've got to be kidding." She turned around ignoring them. "The real manager is me."

They turned around to see a slender girl around 159 cm (5' 2") tall wearing the school uniform, consisting of a untucked, slightly loosely buttoned white shirt with a black sweater over it accompanied by a white, short skort with black leggings and white sneaker boots. Her tie was hanging outside the sweater along with a leather belt. She had blue eyes and azure colored hair which is parted to the right, causing her bangs to nearly cover her eye. In short, if one were to describe her, she was all bells and whistles*.

"Call me Shimizu, Nice to meet you."

"Now that you're acquainted with her and Takeda-sensei, you guys…" and faces them, "Take off your shirts!"

"Huh..? What?! Why?" She only gave a sly smile and a confident look. At that moment, I started to think, _'This is NOT your typical basketball, is it?'_

* * *

The now proclaimed coach walked, with her hands and clip board behind her back, down the line off half-naked men, then came to a halt. "You, your instantaneous strength is weak. I'm guessing you must be around 50 side jumps in 20 seconds don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team," she said and continued on after, "H-Hai."

"You're too stiff. Do some stretches to train your flexibility after getting out of the bath! As for you…" One by one the boys gaped about their weaknesses. "Seriously? She's right."

"What do you mean?"

"How'd she know just by looking at us?

"Her dad's a sport trainer," the captain said looking at her with a nostalgic smile, "Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked from observing bodies and data everyday at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees your physical abilities in numbers. Well, I wouldn't expect any less from a coach."

"You mean from the girl you have a crush on, right?" I asked him.

O.O! "HUH?!" I smirked, "It's written all over face."

"Stop joking!" :{

"My condolence."

"…"

"In any case, I think now would be a good idea to bring her back home."

O.O (Blush) "Huh?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea," I said to him and pointed to Riko as gaped at the person she was at currently: Kagami, Taiga. "What?" he asked, looking down on her. _'What… What is this? All his numbers are through the roof. These are the values of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential. I've never seen anything like this. Such raw talent!'_

"Coach!" Hyuuga yelled at her back to reality, "What are you staring at?"

"Ah," she looks at her clipboard, "gomen! Um…"

"You looked at all of them, but Shimizu. Kagami was the last one… Hey," the captain turned to meet blue eyes, "Is there anything else you want to be called by? I mean, you _do_ have same last name as your twin sister."

"Kiyomizu will do just fine."

_'He's just as tall and slender as his sister,' Riko thought during her scan, 'In fact he looks exactly like a male version of her except for the fact that his hair is parted in the opposite direction. I have to admit, he had a lot of flexibility, but his lungs don't look like they can handle two games a day, yet something tells me he has.'_

"Aida-san?'

"Ah!" -_-' she spaced out again? "That's everyone," Hyuuga said.

"Really? Huh?" Riko looked around the room. "Is Kuroko here?"

"Oh, that kid from Teiko…"

_'I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him.'_ Riko thought with her hand behind her head. "Shimizu, Kiyomizu, have you seen your cousin?"

_'Yes,'_ I thought, _'he's right in front of you.'_

"Huh?/Yeah. We first met him during the open ceremony," the two us answered not being 100% truthful.

"Looks like he's not here today," she raises her hand above her head, "All right, let's get started with practice!"

"Um, excuse me," an azure haired, blank faced boy stepped in front of Riko with his hand half-raised, "I'm Kuroko."

* * *

Note: Shimzu and Kiyomizu are spelled the same in Japanese. T reason why the now proclaimed Kiyomizu is called that way is because he is older and "Kiyo" is the formal way of saying it.

* Bells and whistles: impressive accessories, which may be more decorative than necessary


	2. Episode 1: ch 2

_Chapter 2: The Basketball in which Kuroko Plays_

An azure haired, blank faced boy stepped in front of Riko with his hand half-raised, "I'm Kuroko."

* * *

If you were to look at Riko closely, you would have seen the sight of a sophomore girl's teeth clattering as she shook and shut her eyes out of fright, yet at that moment everyone around her can see her shoot her arm back and hear an echoing-

"GYAAH!"

"What?" Hyuuga faced the culprit of the scene in bewilderment, "How long have you been there?"

"I've been here the whole time."

_'He was right in front of me and I didn't even notice?'_ processed Riko's thoughts all the while she kept her incredulously shocked expression, _'What? Did he say he's Kuroko? What? He's practically invisible!'_

"What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles?" Koganei asked after running up with Hyuuga to Riko and Kuroko, "He couldn't have been a regular."

"Of course not," Captain said, "Right Kuroko-kun?"

"I played in games."

"Right?" Hyuuga said lightly as if it was a joke, "Eh?"

"Eh?" (Koganei)

"What?!" the two shouted in synch, which caused Riko to back away and look at them like she never knew the pair, while Kagami stared as the conversation took place.

"Generation of Miracles? What's that?" he questioned in his head.

"Take off your shirt!"

Kuroko blinked. "What? Okay," and did as he was told. Riko stared but for some reason, her face grew surprised- not that I don't see why.

* * *

Staring, she saw Kuroko's stats in deep thoughts with smiley headphones adorning her serious head, her hands resting on her schoolbag that currently sat on her lap as she stared out the window of the bus driving through the sleepless city.

_'Who is he?'_ she pondered, _'His stats are too low. All his numbers are below average. On top of that, he's already almost at his limit. There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team._

_'However, those two-the twins… What are they up to? Despite the fact Shimizu was still wearing clothes, I can estimate that she and her brother are of equal strength…. Now that I look back on it, those two- What on Earth…'_

* * *

"Swoosh," the ball hit the earth after making it into the basket. After bouncing once, a hand of a vermilion dyed white tiger caught the prey, the ran back to to the territory it marked while bouncing the ball from left to right. At that marked territory, it was then the tides started to become unstable. As Kagami jumped to shoot, he noticed the new moon in the disoriented sight from the speed of the jump, causing his shot to hit off the basket when that gravitational power pulled his eyes and land into the hands of the phantom man in the moon.

"When did you get there?" Kagami asked the teen with a presence as black as the night in a low voice, hands on knees.

"Nice to see you," was his reply and the tiger put a hand to his hip as he stood up straight.

"What the heel are you doing?"

"What are_ you_ doing here by yourself?" Kuroko threw back the ball, in which was caught.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything."

"Is that so?"

"... I was in America until my second year of middle school," Kagami broke the ice, "I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standard are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going. I've heard all about you-I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you?" He began spinning the ball on one finger.

"I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest," and threw it to Kuroko, "But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you... You don't smell like anything and your strength has no scent. Let me see. Show me...

"Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is."

:( At least consider the time, person, and occasion to get your hopes up, so wipe that face off.

"How fortunate," Kuroko said to my surprise as I stood in the background with Kiyomizu and Kuroko unzipped the school jacket, "I've also been hoping to play against you. One on one."

"You wanna go?"

* * *

Kagami has the ball and is currently bouncing it in his right hand. Suddenly he moves to dunk and Kuroko tries to block it, however is to low, making the eyes the mirror widen his eyes. _'He's...'_

It happened again.

Kuroko has the ball, but the tiger swiftly steals it.

The tiger outran the tortoise again.

Kuroko was about to shoot, but Kagami smacked it out of his hands, which made Kuroko run after the ball.

_'He's so bad I could die,'_ Kagami thought. A fight between men, huh..? Wait, can that even be called a fight? Not, that I'm trying to preach, but they shouldn't have started this "one on one" in the first place, this is a one to no one. Honestly, I can't help but give them a look that screams, 'You're so dense.'

_'Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But this guy is hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting. There's nothing good about him. This is ridiculous.'_

Kuroko picks up the ball and runs back in front of Kagami. "You've got to be kidding me," the tiger growled, "Have you been listening to me? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me?" he then point's his finger at him, "I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"

"You can't be serious," Kuroko said, "Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we even started." At that statement, I turned to look at my twin, but he was already asleep on the courtyard floor when Kagami grabbed his collar and pulled him to his face.

"You want a fight? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself."

"What?" he loosened his claws, unable to comprehend what my cousin just said and puts a hand to his idiotic head. 'Unbelievable,' he thought, _'There must've been something wrong with me, too. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. This is stupid.'_

"Um..." Kuroko gestures the ball toward Kagami, but the put his other hand to signal...

"Enough," he walks away, "I'm not interested the weak... Come, to think about it..." he turned his head towards me, "What about you?"

"Me?" Considering how my twin and changed out of our school uniform and into our street clothes, people mistaken us for each other, since I am kind of tomboyish and our hair isn't parted to the side, we just let it on both sides. Still, if it means I can play, I'm in. However...

"A magician never reveal his trick*," I said, "Ah, but for you, I'll trip the light fantastic.**"

"Huh?" he asked, to getting the idiom.

"Come on, lets take it to the hoop*** this time." He grinned.

"Then enough talking," he threw the ball for me to catch, which I did and rand as fast the stormy winds while dribbling the ball. Jumping and dunking it sideways into the hoop.

"Fast," Kagami said with widen eyes. I threw the ball to him then got into defense position. He dribble the ball to move past me, but I stole the ball from him. He turned back in surprise to see me spinning the ball on the tip my finger. This time Kagami went in defense position, but I ran right past him and made the ball into the basket using the tear drop shot before he even got a chance to block it.

_'This shortie,'_ the tiger thought as we continued to play, _'How high can he really jump? And those moves-it's like an elegant dance. A free-styler, yet loyal to the basics.'_

* * *

"Let me tell you one last thing," Kagami said as he got his jacket off the bench and turned back to Kuroko, "You should quit basketball. However much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball," then turned his back to leave. However,

"I don't accept that," Kuroko spoke out and Kagami turned his head back.

"Huh?" Kuroko walks to the bench where his thing were.

"First of all, I love basketball. And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak."

"What did you say?" Kagami asked while he turned his head a little more as Kuroko's shadow was shaped from the streetlamp.

"I'm not like you. I'm a shadow."

* * *

Gray clouds filled the sky in a depressing color which shrouded the school gym that was lit up on the inside with in my view during my walk towards the place. Drip!

"Ame?" I ask face the sky while the ground silently grew soak at a steady fast rate as I to get in the gym that led to the empty locker room. I did whatever I needed to do and went out to be greeted by Riko.

"What ARE you thinking?"

* * *

"What? A mini-match?" Kawahara's open mouth let out as the sophomores were warming up, "I can'T believe we're playing the senpais already," .

Fukuda turned to him. "Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting? They went to the finals just in their first year."

"Are you serious?"

"That's not normal," Furihata stated.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Kagami said with eyes closed and voice full of confidence, "It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go."

_'Let's see what these rookies can do,'_ Riko stood in interest while watching them and holding a whistle in her right hand. She bent down in position to throw the ball up into the air.

"TWEET!" It flies, Mitobe and Kagami shoot towards it however, Kagami was the one to smack the ball, in which Kawahara caught. He ran forward to the basket, but was blocked by the senpais, yet yet he threw to an open Kagami waving his arm. The sphere traveled over the arms of foes and landed at the intended destination. The wild guy took a few steps and jumped for the dunk, knocking Mitobe over.

"That dunk was unbelievable," the one who sent him the ball said.

"Amazing..." his brown haired friend let out.

As I looked around, everyone looked at him agape if if he was on fire-including Riko whose whistle was aimed towards her mouth, but not yet blown on due to her process of thinking, _'They're way better than I expected. Such destructive force for such unpolished intuitive play.'_

"This is unbelievable," Hyuuga voiced out, wiping his forehead after Kagami jumped of the hoop.

'He's more than ready. He's a monster.'

* * *

After dunking two times, Kagami passed the ball, in the mist of the pack of bear cubs, to a certain true-blue**** person who was suddenly block, but not without an ace up a sleeve. Sounds of squeaking sneakers echoed around the court as acceleration happened just as instant as fast legs and deceleration when blocked once again. Only, to trip the light fantastic the way out with no avail, then lower the posture to bypass the defense, as the ball got released when the body was nearly parallel to the ground.

"Swoosh."

1st Year: 11 :: 2nd Year: 08

"I can't believe the first years are this strong," the captain panted out in his no. 4 jersey as Koganei bent down with his hands on his knees.

"Kagami's doing it all himself with at least Kiyomizu's help!" he let out.

'Shit!' Kagami thought while glaring at Kuroko, who held the ball, 'That kid has me on the edge!'

Izuki stole the ball out of his hands and threw it to Koganei.

"It's him again!" Furihata said and ran around the court as did Kuroko and Kagami.

"Keep it together!"

_'For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit! Guys who are all talk...'_

Kawahara guarded the basket as Koganei approached, but the teddy bear mouthed man passed to Mitobe who almost scored due to the interference of a pissed tiger.

_'Piss me off more than anything!'_

"So high!"

"Nothing can stop Kagami now!"

"TWEET!"

"Time to put them in their place," Hyuuga smiled in which Izuki responded with a nod saying, "It's on."

* * *

'Three?!' Kagami thought in frustration of the position he was in, being surrounded by numbers 4, 10, and 12 while trying to shift his way out.

"They're desperate to stop Kagami!"

B/ "Thank you Mr. Obvious," I said to him.

"They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball! They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!" I once gain gave my "You are dense" face. How much more obvious can you three get? Do you three have a common ancestor or something?

Hyuuga shoots, Hyuuga scores.

The was so close, yet so faraway as Koganei blocked with his arm and Izuki caught-now it's really unreachable!

Furihata has the ball-or not -_-'. Mitobe smacks the ball out of his hands and into Captains. He runs and makes the basket.

1st Year: 15 :: 2nd Year: 31

"They're good." Fukuda panted along with his two friends.

"There's no way we could have won,"voiced out Kawahara.

"I've had enough," spoke Furihara, who was grabbed by the jersey by,guess who, an enraged Kagami.

"Enough? What the hell are you talking about?!" Unbeknownst to the tiger, Kuroko walked up behind him and kneed him in the back of Kagami's knees.

"Please calm down." The pained tiger turned his head and glared with an evil-looking smile etched in his face

"You bastard..." The tree other freshmen suddenly had a look of panicked dread.

"Looks like they're fighting," Koganei said as he stared at the school of fishes. Meanwhile, Izuki widened his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Watching the antics Izuki asked, "Was he in the game?"

"Kuroko?" Koganei replied when Kagami grabbed the said person in the jersey, "I dunno."

'Even I forgot and I was the referee,' Riko thought with an incredulous look and whistle in her mouth, which soon fell out from realization, _'Huh? How long has he been in?'_ Seeing coach's, revelation, I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

"Excuse me," Kuroko said, directing his sentence to Fukuda, as he flicked his wrist with the black wristband, "Could you pass me the ball?"

"What?"

1st Year: 15 :: 2nd Year: 31

"You can do it! Three more minutes!"

_'What can you do with the ball once you get it? At least don't let them take it.'_ (Throws ball to Kuroko) The ball suddenly changed course and near the designated basket which Furihata ran at to catch the ball and make it in the basket. Like a bolt from the blue, everyone stared, unable to comprehend the event that just unfolded.

"Eh?" Hyuuga stuttered and pushed up this glasses, "It went in... What? How did that pass go through?"

'Why do I feel so uneasy?' Riko wondered as she stared at Kuroko with widen eyes, 'Is something unbelievable happening?'

Kawahara has the ball, yet is blocked by Koganei when he notices Kuroko within the struggle and passes to the phantom who passes to Fukuda.

"Go for it!" Kagami shout, "Shoot!" in which the does so.

"They passed the ball and made the shot before we even knew it!"

"What's going on?"

_'Is he using his lack of presence to pass?'_ raced Riko's thought's,_ 'He's not even touching the ball for very long! Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more? Misdirection: a technique used in sleight of hand. He's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. To be more accurate, he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's attention elsewhere._

_'He's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard rumors, but I didn't think he actually existed. The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles!'_

Kuroko suddenly passes the ball, which landed in Kagami's hands.

_'Damn it,'_ Hyuuga thought, _'I got caught up in Kuroko's pass!'_

_He shoots... he scores!_

_1st Year: 36 :: 2nd Year: 37_

"I don't believe it! It's only a one point difference!"

Koganei passes the ball to Mitobe, but it gets smacked to-surprise, surprise... Kuroko who caught it in midair.

"Crap!" Captain yelled as Kuroko runs to make the shot.

"Go, Kuroko!" Everyone's hearts are pumped in belief that he'll make it and eyes all on him as he jumps.

A replay of his dunk with the paper cup happened again, only this time, everyone's reactions were negatively, 'Are you kidding me?'

As the ball still flew in the air, the hand of a tiger caught it for the dunk.

"That's why I hate the weak!" (Dunk) "You have to make the shot, dumbass!" is what he said, yet unbeknownst to the speaker, a phantom of a smile was etched on the shadow's face due to his position in the air.

"Great job, itoko!" I yelled out to him from the bench, "**You go Phantom Boy!**"

"You're speaking English," he said.

"I'm here!" an all too familiar voice rung out in the gym. All the occupants of the gym, excluding Riko and myself, turned their heads to find my look alike standing at the doors.

"You're late," I said, "the game just ended." There was a pregnant silence until...

"EHH?!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said ignoring the many reactions from what they saw before them, "I was the one who had to stay to take care of the delivery men. Speaking of which, didn't I tell you to let the attendance lady know that I'll be absent?"

"Yep," I replied, "I told her to 'please excuse a my twin sibling for not being able to attend school today due to dealing with the delivery men.'"

"E-EHH?!"

"Yeah, but I didn't say you could replace me, imoto-chan."

"W-wait a minute!" Kagami shouted pointing at me, "You're Shimizu?!"

"Yep, last night too."

(O_O) !

* * *

*Kuroko is an actual term that means stagehands in Japanese theater.

**to dance

*** to accomplish a project successfully

**** dependable


	3. Episode 1: ch 3

Chapter 3: _The Moon Sets the Backstage_

**Note: In the previous chapter, when the twins said attendance lady, they meant the one for their condo. The one Riko talks about in this story is the one for school.**

… "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"I-itai… Mou…" I rubbed my head as I complained from falling off of the bench.

"You deceived us!" Hyuuga yelled.

"Anata.. In case you haven't noticed, I never lied or even claimed that I was him and you're the ones who assumed that I was my own brother."

"And," Riko interrupted, "aren't you going to be in trouble if you get caught going to this school?" she asked while thinking back on how she caught her underclassman going out of the males' locker room as a chorus of different forms of questions floated around the gym as to what she meant.

* * *

_"What ARE you thinking?"_

_"Ah, Riko-senpai, I'm just thinking of letting my mind roam free."_

_"Roam free…? Wait, that's not the point!" she points her finger at the crossdresser, "Aren't you supposed to be absent!?"_

_"Nope, my brother is." Riko couldn't believe her ears, not only did she go to school in the boys' uniform, but she actually decided to play basketball as her own twin!_

_(ーー;) "Whoa, senpai, you look frustrated."_

_●～* (°□°) "Of course I am!"_

_"S-sorry…"_

_"Sorry isn't going to cut it!"_

_"Then would you forgive me if I said that I had beaten Taiga last night?"_

_"!" If she's that good… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see her potential on court. Still…_

_"Fine, but you have to answer one question."_

_"Shoot."_

_"When I asked the attendance lady if the two of you were here today, she said that you weren't a student of this school. She said that there was only Kiyomizu and that you both aren't cousins with Kuroko-kun."_

_"Ah… that's because we're not related by blood to Kuroi as for why I'm not a student of this school…"_

* * *

"I'm a first year attending the Tokyo National College of Technology*."

"What?!" Hyuuga asked, "What on Earth are you doing here?!" (ಠ益ಠ)

"She actually my adopted sister," my nii-san admits with a sigh, "My imoto is an unrelated doppelganger of my biological twin sis. We used to be the adopted children of the head coach of Teiko, currently the niece and nephew of the coach of Rakuzan High, and... I was here to tryout for basketball yesterday, but in order to support for us siblings living independently, I had to get a part-time job."

"So that's what was going on... You used you social status," Kuroi said appearing like a bolt from the blue, but the fact that he showed himself was misdirected by the truth within the truth. He and I both knew that Nii-san's dream was to become a professional basketball player, but for him to not be able to do so...

"That's why," I said, "I chose to be here for Nii-san no matter what, but that's only part of the story."

Everyone but Kiyomizu: (・_'・?

"Let's just say..." I started, "that whoever the lady that gave birth to me was a woman of questionable virtue... If you catch my drift."

PREGNANT SILENCE

"And because of her, I'm the youngest biological sister with six brothers. Ironically, all of them go to the same schools as each of the members of the Generation of Miracles do and... that includes this one as well. Although, they don't know of my existence."

●～* "NANI!?" (ಠ益ಠ)

"T-then... Who's your brother in this school?" Hyuuga asked only to be stared at silently by the person being questioned.

"Y-you're kidding... You... you mean... me?" but the moment he asked, I was outta there.

* * *

**HYUUGA**

"Knowing her, I'm guessing yes," Kiyomizu said.

"Uso. That, means that my okasan isn't really my okasan and she's my..."

'Hyuuga,' Riko thought in concern.

"Hey," Kiyomizu called out to me when he was leaving, "Here's an interesting fact; her real hair color is a recessive trait. It's the same color as mine, but like I said, we're no related. However, compared to your otosan and okasan, you inherited most of your father's features. Imoto-chan inherited her mother's except the hair. I know what she looks like, but her name wasn't available. Anyway, I'm not sure if your hair is your otosan's or okasan's since they both have black hair... Ja ne."

"Wait!" I shouted before I knew it, "Who are the other brothers?"

"I can't say... or rather, I don't know."

* * *

**BACK TO YOUR P.O.V.**

'What a day,' I thought to myself then looked up to the previously blue sky. The orange dyeing the sky now is a deeper color than I remember as the wind carries the scent of the rain. Looking back at the street, the streetlights open my eyes to Maji Burger where I see an over grown tiger with a pile of burgers being stared at as if people were wondering if he was supposed to be caged or not.

"Taiga," I greeted.

"Eh? Oh, yo."

SILENCE

"Ano... Hungry?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, follow me."

(・_・? "Eh? 'Kay, after I get a canned boba tea. Want me to pick something for you to drink?"

"U-un..." He replies. _She's just getting a drink for my, so w__hy am I getting bad vibes?!_

"Let's see..."

_"Today's challenge on Maji Burger - try this super special mystery smoothie and you can win a free drink!"_

"That doesn't sound like something I want to drink-"

"Let's go with that," I interrupted him.

(°Д°) "WHA-"

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy neko," I teased.

_'WHY'D IT TURN OUT THIS WAY?!'_

"Arigatōgozaimashita!" the cashier lady bowed as he took his seat at his marked territory where NOBODY sat at. The human beast unwrapped a portion of his dinner and took a bite while staring out the window to his right.

"Here," Taiga said as he tossed a burger to my, "You earned it."

"Domo... Even so, don't you think you ordered to much?"

"I can eat it all."

"Well, if you say so. **Bon appetit**," I say with an accent.

"Itadakimasu," Kuroi said beside me.

"!" Are? Looks like he finally sensed the shadow sipping away his beverage in front of him.

Kuroi: (・_・)

Taiga: (°Д°) !

"Hello."

"Where'd you come from?" the tiger questioned when the fact that he had company had sunk into his mind, "What are you doing?"

"I was sitting here first," he replied, "I like this place's vanilla shakes."

"Hmph," the tiger gained a cocky smirk, "Go somewhere else."

"I don't want to."

"If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends!" the tiger said as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"This is my usual hangout." Taiga looked at him and gave a tired sigh then pick up a burger.

"Here." (・_・? Kuroi caught the under tossed food.

"I don't like guys who suck at basketball, but you've eared yourself at least one of those."

"... Domo."

(^○^) "Well, you've gotta have some meat," I said before happily stuffing the expensive hamburger Taiga ordered into my mouth, "You should eat too, Kuroi."

"Hai, arigato."

"You've got quiet an appetite," Taiga note.

"Speak for yourself. Besides, I'm grateful for food. I don't ever want to feel hungry like that again..."

Taiga: (o_O? "Again?"

(^ ^;) _旦~~ "Nothing! Let's just drink up!" I said giving a cheers two my contrasting colored hair teammate. However, unbeknownst to the predator, he didn't know what his prey was and began to drink its contents...

.

.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\... (X_X)

* * *

"Oh... What a horrible drink..."

"Oh, you're finally awake," I stated to the defeated cub.

(^ ^) "What an awesome day it turned out to be, wasn't it?"

(ー_ー); "I want to know which part of it was _awesome_," Kuroi said as he put his gym towel away.

(ಠ益ಠ) "Do you enjoy watching me suffer?"

"I'm sorry but I can't help it when it comes to you."

"What's that supposed to mean..."

"Hehehe."

"Anyway," Taiga said when his vision cleared up to find that he was in the middle of the sleepless city while the streetlights shown in the background and began walking, "just how strong is the Generation of Miracles? If I played them now, how would I do?"

Kuroi removed his mouth from the straw of his vanilla shake to answer, "You'd be destroyed instantly."

(ಠ益ಠ) "Do you have to put it like that?"

"The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools," Kuroi continued, "One of those schools will stand at the top."

"Hmph, hahahaha. That's great," Taiga said causing the milkshake boy to turn his head, "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me."

(・_・?

"I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player."

"... I don't think that's possible."

φ(ಠ益ಠ)φ "Oi!"

"My~" I said, "What a lot of hot air."

Taiga: (ಠ益ಠ)

"Calm down. He means that if you have hidden talent, he wouldn't know."

"Ah..."

""But," Kuroi said directing it to Taiga when the cross light turned green, "From what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet. You can't do it alone."

"I've also decided," my itoko said when we got to the other side, "I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light." Taiga stood stunned.

"I will be the shadow to your light and make your the best player in Japan."

"... Hmph, look who's talking, do whatever you want."

"I'll do my best." There it is again, that phantom of a smile... Are? Wait...

"Hold on," I said to the duo, "there needs to be at least something to be in the way of the light in order for that something to have a shadow, so don't leave me out!"

"Of course we won't."

(^ ^) "Well, see you." However, the moment I turned around, I saw a red car of the Akashi.

_That was the moment I realized that the moon was setting._

* * *

*** The Tokyo National College of Technology is a 5-year school for 15-years-old students or older**

**Teehee, who are the other five? Wait for the other chapters and find out!**


	4. Episode 2: ch 1

Chapter 1: _I'm Serious, Kise no Kiseki_

_Taiga: "Is this the basketball club?"_

_Kuroi-kun: "I'm Kuroko."_

_Riko: (°Д°) ! "GYAAH!"_

_Hyuuga: "Nani? How long have you been there?"_

_Taiga: "I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going."_

_Riko: 'He's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles!'_

_Taiga: "That's why I hate the weak! You have to make the shot, dumbass!"_

_It's red. It's red everywhere!_

* * *

... ＼(゜ロ＼)ココハドコ? "Are... a dream?" With Akashi knowing about the new Light, looks like we're undoubtedly going to be stalked by a an ore-sama accompanied by his yandere split personality topped off with a motherly complex... Please, whatever-deity-or-whoever-I-should-believe-in, support Seirin High in becoming Japan's No. 1 most valuable team, even if we have a hotheaded tiger on our side.

* * *

_The three of us were walking home in the middle of the sleepless city while the streetlights shown in the background and began walking._

_"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles? If I played them now, how would I do?" Taiga asked._

_Kuroi removed his mouth from the straw of his vanilla shake to answer, "You'd be destroyed instantly."_

_Kagami: (ಠ益ಠ)_

_"The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools," Kuroi continued._

_"I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player."_

_"I've also decided. I will be the shadow to your light and make your the best player in Japan."_

_"Hold on," I said to the duo, "there needs to be at least something to be in the way of the light in order for that something to have a shadow, so don't leave me out!"_

_"Of course we won't."_

'In any case,' I thought to myself as I walked to school-in Seirin's boys' school uniform AGAIN, 'I have to keep my side of the promise.'

"pbt-bing! pbt-bing! pbt-bing!" Are...? Turned my head to be greeted with the sight of Taiga wearing a sleeveless black top accompanied by white gym shorts and a pair of white sneakers as he shot hoops. 'Heh, what enthusiasm. I don't hate it... However..."

"Quit wearing that face Bakagami! Since you're so excited that you can't sit still, how about changing into your school clothes. I don't care if it's not an official match or if you just want to play the Kiseki no Sedai! There is 28 minutes 'til school starts!" _Lies__._

'What the heck?' Taiga thought, 'The intent behind those words is completely different but...'

"What the hell?! Are you a mind reader? Saying what I was thinking with an opposite intent! Wait... your hair... Shiro?"

"Ah, I used the hair dye remover," I said as I put my hand through my hair and out with a pout, "And no, it's not white; it's clear. Like a polar bear, the hair of just looks white because the air spaces in each hair scatter light of all colors... Not to mention, you're going to be late!"

"Oh, crap!" _Hehe... I'm so evil._

* * *

(ಠ益ಠ) "Teme... There was *pant* actually an hour left *pant* wasn't there?" He growled as he caught his breath as I stood at the school gates in triumph.

"Heh, maybe," (^_-)-3 I winked at him, then blew a raspberry.

(ಠ益ಠ)φ "..."

"Calm down, with this much time, you can let out some steam."

φ(ಠ益ಠ)φ "And whose fault is that?"

"That's not what I mean."

(・_・? "Eh?"

"I mean with this much time, you can ask Captain when we can play a game.. It will help you settle down, right?"

"A-ah..." Then his eyebrows narrowed.

(・_・? "What's wrong?"

"Anta... Are you OK?"

"Eh...? If this is about my whole bloodline, then yes."_  
_

"Honto?"

"Honto, honto..."

* * *

_I walked down the street void of the streetlights of the sleepless city a looked up at the light that brings the darkness in the night sky._

_"Shimizu!" I turned around to find Hyuuga-san with a difficult expression plastered on his face._

_"Osu," I greeted._

_"Ano, ore-"_

_"What are you saying?" I cut him off before he could continue, "Please have a little wariness to how you feel," I scolded._

_"Sorry."_

_"Apology denied."_

_(・_・?! "Huh?!"_

_"Even though you say sorry, you're not. Besides, I can't forgive you..." He stood dumbfounded._

_"But, I trust you."_

_"Eh?" (O_O)_

_"Don't misunderstand. You're innocent-no, actually, you need to be punished!" There was a loud gulp heard of the megane in front of me. "Please excuse me for this and yes, I'm aware that you're my senpai. However, your punishment is..." He closed his eyes in preparation, "to not become heated and rude again."_

_"Eh?" __(O_O)!_

___"Your clutch personality is your way of basketball, but it's also a habit that make you rude."_

___"I-I try."_

___"I thought you might say that," I sighed and he looked at me questioningly, "Considering Riko's personality, I'm guessing that it's true, so I'll let you go."_

___"What are you talking about?"_

___"The screaming stunt."_

___"!" (blush)  
_

___"I was surprised," I continued with a smirk and placed my index finger on my chin, "I'd just met up with Kuroi-kun when I got caught in the flow of the crowd with him and Kiyomizu and was deciding what to do... When all of the sudden, I hear something about people going to the roof and shout out things like doing something even if it means confessing to a girl naked."_

___Hyuuga: 8=____(O.O)=8_

_______"Ah," I noted out loud, "you're red and your ears are smoking... Look, what I'm saying is that I'll make sure that you don't have to do that in front of Riko. We're siblings; I love him, so I'm not going to do something THAT evil to his captain."_

_______"I see..." Hyuuga said, "Are? What did you just say?"_

_______"Guh!" How could I have said something like that!? I sounded gross... "I-I just said tsuki ga kirei desu ne; **the moon is beautiful tonight**. Is that bad?"_

_______"No, but did you just say that someone else is your brother?" Ah! That's what he meant._

_______"Of course, your not my brother?"_

_______"Eh? But-"_

_______"I never said you were and if Kiyomizu said so, then you do realized that you just trust someone who was never informed of who my brothers were."_

_______"Guh!" Whoa, his soul flew out._

_______"*sigh* Thanks for hearing me out and sorry for burdening you! Sayonara!"_

**KAGAMI'S P.O.V.**

"Oi!" I shouted.

"!"

"What were you doing spacing out all of the sudden? Thinking about your captain nii-san?"

"Nothing," she responded, "and you're misinformed, he's not my brother. **Bye-bye!**"

"Is she really OK?" I question as I watch her walk away, "Honestly, I can't read that poker face of hers..." Come to think of it, why does that face look familiar?

"Even so, did she says that because she's denying the fact or she really unrelated to Captain. If that's really the case, then who is her biological brother?"

* * *

"A game?" Captain asked while giving me a face like I was a baka, "You can't play yet."

"Wha-What?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Why, Captain? How am I not good enough?"

"Well, you're still a trail member," he said as he looked up at me, "you're not an official member yet."

(°Д°? "Huh?"

* * *

**END OF KAGAMI'S P.O.V.**

"Domo, Riko-senpai," I said while holding a forum, but she was already engrossed in her game. Doesn't Hyuuga ever get jealous whenever she scans someone.

"Yosh, I knew you had potential," Riko said as she looked at players' stats on the red PSP she just set down with a dreamy expression, "Nothing beats cultivating talent." *Sips her carton beverage*

"Coach!"

Riko: (°3°= "Guh!"

"Whoa," I said to her as a witness right next to her desk, "That the second time you spit out your milk this morning. Daijōbudesuka?"

(ಠ益ಠ) "Daijōbu janai!" Taiga and Riko shouted simultaneously while wiping of the milk from their faces.

"Anyway, Coach," the tiger started urgently being the first one to clean his face fast, "give me an official club membership form." Riko let out a, "What is it with today?" muffled by her sleeve.

"You too?" she continued.

(・'_'・? "Too?"

_'Come to think of it,' I thought, 'she had the same dreamy expression when Kuroi-kun and I came..._

_"We'd like an official club membership form," was what he said and Riko responded with her first (°3°= "Guh!" of the day. Not to mention that somewhere in the middle of our conversation, I also explained to them that I wasn't Hyuuga's little sister (without giving away the fact that I'm a girl to the whole class) as well. Man, I'm getting tired of explaining repeatedly and it was only three times so far._

"She meant Kuroi-kun."

"That bastard," Kagami said and Riko crossed her arms.

"Just how impatient are you rascals?"

"What'd you call me?"

"Well, you three have potential and we've got room on the bench," she said handing a forum to him which he accepted, "so we'd be happy to have you."

"Yosh, now I can play in a game, right?"

"Ah, hold it right there," Coach called out as Taiga was leaving.

"Hah?"

"I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof."

(・_・? *blink* "Hm?" he mumbled then turned towards me, "I've been wondering this for a while, but why do you called Kuroko 'Kuroi-kun'?"

"It's like a nickname," I explained while heading out the door with him, "Kuro from Kuroko means black, which is an iro (English tranlation: -iro is put after a color). Therefore, I call him Kuroi and besides, formalities aren't my thing after being in America for some time."

"Eh?" he questioned, "You were in America?"

"Yeah, I was temporarily fostered by a lady and traveled there with her to sell her works."

"Heh~ Did she sell artworks?"

"Sort of. She sold jewelry... like your ring for example."

"What?"

* * *

**BACK TO KAGAMI'S P.O.V.**

What the- Where'd the shortie go?! Honestly, her way of disappearing is almost like Kuroko's... Are? That news article... Isn't that Captain? Oh, the rest, too.

_'Mens' Basketball Rookie Game "Kanta Tournament Debut!"'_

"He wasn't kidding."

"Yes," an annoying voice spoke up, "they're strong."

(°Д°) ! "WHY CAN'T YOU SHOW UP NORMALLY?! STOP COMING OUT OF NOWHERE!"

**AND NOW COMMERCIAL BREAK**

When I saw the library door opened by Kuroi-kun, I went the library door at the given opportunity and closed the door steady fast to not make any noticeable noise. However, not wanting to out on the duo's exchange, I looked out the window to read their lips. Turns out, it wasn't worth my curiosity to listen that early.

(°Д°) ! "WHY CAN'T YOU SHOW UP NORMALLY?! STOP COMING OUT OF NOWHERE!"

'K-Kagami~,' my thoughts my whined, 'As if that noisy underground train home wasn't enough~!"

**AND NOW BACK TO THE FEATURED PROGRAM**

*PANT* *PANT*

"Shh," Kuroko said while putting a finger to his mouth and point upwards toward...

_'Library'_

*IRK* I grabbed his head with my right hand and formed a fist with the other. I didn't care if everyone in board daylight much less in the school building could see us.

(ಠ益ಠ) "You making fun of me?" I growled, "You're making fun of me, aren't you?!"

(・_・) "No."

"Tsk," I let go.

(・_・) "That hurt," he said with that irritating face but I still stared at him. _I don't believe it. How could anyone call an invisible player like him the sixth phantom member? How did that happen anyway? The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai all went to play for strong schools. Why didn't he go with them?_

"Hey, Kuroko," _Are? He's gone! (ಠ益ಠ)_

* * *

**RIKO"S P.O.V.**

"You're doing it again this year?" Oto-san asked incredulously at my bedroom door.

"In order to reach their full potential with all eyes on them, they got to show at least that much courage," I replied while scribbling away on my journal.

"Are you sure it wasn't a play to get you?"

'How nostalgic,' I thought back to the time when the Iron-Heart came to Seirin and started a chain of events while resting my chin in my palm.

"I want them to get me again this year," I said.

"You're reckless," Oto-san sighed as he exits my room. I waited for the sound of the door closing but it never came, so I turned around to see his face shown from the opened gap.

"I'm glad you're passionate, but it's not good for your skin. You should get some rest."

"Just a little longer. I still need to finish the second years' individual programs."

"Don't push yourself too hard," he smiled which I smiled back to before he closed the door for real.

"Nothing beats cultivating talent," I say to myself. 'Now that I think about it, I should text him (since Oto-san's might be secretly overhearing through the door). He's missing out after all, with all that's been going on.'

* * *

_From: Riko_

_To: Kiyoshi_

_Ne, Kiyoshi. Doing well?_

_..._

_From: Kiyoshi_

_To: Riko_

_Yep, althogh I keep losing._

_..._

_From: Riko_

_To: Kiyoshi_

_Losing?! You aren't playing basketball, are you?_

_..._

_From: Kiyoshi_

_To: Riko_

_No nee to worry! It's just that all the other patients here are too good at cards._

_..._

_From: Riko_

_To: Kiyoshi_

_(ಠ益ಠ) Say that beforehand. Anyway, this year's hectic, but it's interesting._

_..._

_From: Kiyoshi_

_To: Riko_

_Really? How so?_

_..._

_From: Riko_

_To: Kiyoshi_

_Well, to start off there's this guy named Kagami, Taiga. He's a talented hothead that came from America not too long ago. Then there's Kuroko, Tetsuys: Kiseki no Sedai's phantom sixth member. He's REAL, but he has one heck of a lack of presence Finally, there's Shimizu, Nanami. She's an unrelated doppelganger of her twin brother, but that's another story. __(ಠ益ಠ) _She's one surprise after another.

_..._

_From: Kiyoshi_

_To: Riko_

_I see... Eh? Wait, Nanami?_

_..._

_From: Riko_

_To: Kiyoshi_

_Yeah? You know her?_

_..._

_From: Kiyoshi_

_To: Riko_

_Well, I knew someone named Shimizu, but her first name was different. I think it was... actually, I don't know. She kept on changing her name whenever she felt like it, so never called her by name. Ah, but the last name she settled with was Yui. She was a girl that was raised in Kiyomizu-dera._

_..._

_From: Riko_

_To: Kiyoshi_

_Kiyomizu-dera... That temple's in Kyoto! The place she was home-schooled!_

...

...

That's right, I remember talking to Kiyomizu to get more background information. Apparently, Shimizu had extreme flexibility and he said that her mind worked differently than a normal person's and it was maybe because most of her life was in sacred walls ever since she was taken in.

...

...

_From: Kiyoshi_

_To: Riko_

_I see, then we might be talking about the same person. What's your Shimizu like?_

_..._

_From: Riko_

_To: Kiyoshi_

_She's pretty unique yet natural and easy to sympathize with. She may look like a tomboyish lady, but she is a laid-back S with a strong, colorfully charismatic personality. Not to mention, pretty quick in thinking on her feet, has a few tricks up her sleeves and can be pretty pragmatic in terms of how she views things. She might not always be straight-forward in letting on what's really going through her mind to people but nevertheless she has a good heart._

_..._

_From: Kiyoshi_

_To: Riko_

_Assuming that we're talking about the same person, she hasn't changed one bit. That miracle worker._

...

_From:__ Riko_

_To: Kiyoshi_

_You seem fond of her._

_..._

_From: Kiyoshi_

_To: Riko_

_She was the mentor of today's Crownless Kings._


End file.
